Broken
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu's gone too far with the toy comments, and Ichigo's about to kill herself. What's going to happen now?


**Broken**

The Mews were fighting Kisshu and yet another Chimera Anima- again. Just as Ichigo's attack finished the Chimera off, Kisshu teleported behind Ichigo and whispered in her ear, "I'll come to play again."

To his surprise, Ichigo ripped the pendant off her neck, and screamed, "I'VE HAD IT!" She flung the pendant away, and ran off, but not before Kisshu saw she was crying.

He spun when Zakuro asked, "Alright, what did you say?"

Before Kisshu could respond, Lettuce said, "He probably made some toy-related comment, right Kisshu?"

"Uh…. sort of…." Kisshu said.

Lettuce and Pudding facepalmed. "We're doomed," Lettuce sighed.

"I'm confused," Kisshu said.

"Ichigo-oneechan's probably going to kill herself now," Pudding said gloomily. "Pudding hopes Moe-oneechan and Miwa-oneechan will get there in time."

_**Elsewhere: **_Moe and Miwa were sitting around plotting Aoyuck's demise when Miwa said, "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, Ichigo's crying," Moe said. "Let's go, Miwa." Miwa nodded, and the girls teleported to Ichigo's room.

_**With Ichigo: **_Ichigo had gone straight home, and noticed her parents were gone again. Sighing, she grabbed a kitchen knife, and took it to her room. Then she sat down on her bed, and just as Moe and Miwa appeared, stabbed herself in the throat.

Moe and Miwa were horrified as the knife fell from Ichigo's hand, and the cat-girl collapsed. "Moe, I might need your power," Miwa said as she put a hand over the injury.

"Let me know when," Moe said. "Kisshu's going to pay for this."

Miwa just nodded as her hand began to glow.

_**Back with Kisshu: **_"Why would Ichigo kill herself?" Kisshu asked.

"Calling her a toy is killing her," Lettuce said. "Today was apparently the last straw, and if Moe and Miwa don't get there, she'll be dead. And then they'll kill you too."

"Pudding thinks Kisshu-oniichan needs to go see if Ichigo-oneechan is okay," Pudding said.

"Do you hate her?" Lettuce asked Kisshu.

"No, I love her," Kisshu said. "Why didn't she tell me I was hurting her?"

"It's Ryou's fault," Pudding said. "He'd kill her for loving you."

"She loves me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, but you'd better go see if she's still alive, and if she is, you need to apologize," Lettuce said.

"I'll go now," Kisshu said. He teleported to the tree outside Ichigo's room, and looked in the window. He was horrified to see Ichigo lying on the floor, her neck covered in blood. Her two school friends were kneeling next to her, and the brown-haired one had a hand on Ichigo's neck. Her hand appeared to be glowing, and Kisshu thought, _Can she heal?_

He watched as she said to the the blonde girl, "Moe, give me your power." Moe immediately grabbed Miwa's free hand, and started pouring her power into Miwa. Kisshu watched for the next ten minutes, and finally Miwa took her hand away, then said, "Well, the bleeding stopped, but the wound isn't fully healed. Go get some bandages, Moe."

Moe left, and came back a few minutes later with a roll of bandages and bowl of water. She carefully cleaned the blood off Ichigo's neck, then started to bandage the injury.

Meanwhile, Miwa came over to the window, and opened it, then said, "Kisshu, get in here, now."

Kisshu floated over to the window, and Miwa backed up to let him in. "Why did you call Ichigo a toy?" Miwa asked, glaring at him.

"I thought it was cute when she got angry; I didn't know it made her sad," Kisshu said. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have called her a toy."

Miwa sighed and looked over at Moe, who was tucking Ichigo into her bed. Moe looked back and nodded. Miwa quickly put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and snapped her fingers. "Um…. what was that?" Kisshu asked.

"I neutralized your ability to teleport, so you're stuck here until Ichigo's better," Miwa said calmly. "And Moe and I will ensure you don't run away or do anything to her. Moe, go tell Mom we're staying at Ichigo's for a while."

Moe nodded, and teleported out. "What are you two?" Kisshu asked.

"Half-Cyniclon fraternal twins," Miwa said. "And if it wasn't for the fact that you're the only one who can get Ichigo back to normal, we'd be your worst nightmare. Normally we'd be killing you for this, but unfortunately Ichigo needs you, so you get off easy."

Kisshu wasn't exactly sure what to say to this. Finally he asked, "Ichigo needs me?"

"She tried to kill herself because she thinks you hate her," Miwa said. "She loves you with everything she has, but since you call her a toy, she thinks you hate her. And thinking you hate her is killing her inside. Apparently today was the last straw, however. Do you hate her?"

"No," Kisshu said. "I love her with everything I have. I didn't know being called a toy hurt her. Can I make this up to her?"

"You need to stop teasing her," Miwa said. "She hates it. She likes being called 'Koneko-chan', but she doesn't like your teasing. What she really wants is for you to treat her like you love her, not like a toy."

Before Kisshu could respond, Moe teleported back in with two bags, and said, "I told Mom, and brought some stuff so we can stay here. How's Ichigo?"

"I haven't checked; I was telling Kisshu that he needs to stop the toy comments," Miwa said. She went over to Ichigo, and put a hand on her chest, then said, "Not good."

"What's wrong?" Moe and Kisshu asked at the same time.

"It feels like she's losing the will to live," Miwa said. "I guess I'd better see if I can wake her up." She tapped Ichigo's forehead, then shook her. "Ichigo, wake up," she said softly.

Ichigo stirred, then slowly opened her eyes. "Why did you stop me?" she asked softly. "I have no reason to keep living, and you know it. You and Moe are wonderful, but I still see no point in living, since Kisshu hates me. You and Moe shouldn't have saved me. My life is worthless."

At this point, Moe shoved Kisshu in Ichigo's direction. Kisshu walked over, and said softly, "Koneko-chan, I don't hate you."

Ichigo didn't look at him; she just asked, "Then why did you hurt me?"

"I didn't know I was hurting you," Kisshu said. "I thought the toy comments made you angry, and you're really cute when you're angry. Unlike your friends, who look like hungry wolves."

"Ichigo, can we take him down?" Miwa asked.

"No," Ichigo said. "Isn't that the look you were going for?"

"Fine…." Miwa said sulkily. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Does Kisshu actually love me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, and he's going to stop teasing you- or at least, he'd BETTER stop, because otherwise we'll have some problems," Miwa said threateningly.

"I already said I'd stop," Kisshu said sulkily. To his surprise, Ichigo looked at him, and started giggling.

Noticing his surprise, Ichigo said, "You're cute when you sulk."

Kisshu perked up, and all three girls started giggling. "Girls are strange," Kisshu grumbled.

This just resulted in more giggling, and Kisshu sighed. "Are you going to stop laughing at me at some point?" he asked.

"Tickle," Miwa said. Kisshu dove under Ichigo's bed with a squeak.

"Great, Miwa," Moe sighed. "Now we get to spend the rest of the day trying to get him out."

"You two are scary," Kisshu commented.

"We've got scary down to an art," Moe said proudly. Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone rang, and Miwa saw it was Ryou. "This should be fun….." she said, and picked up. _"ICHIGO! Why the HELL aren't you working!?" _Ryou shouted.

"You have dialed the wrong number; you now have seven days to live," Miwa said in a spooky voice.

There was dead silence for a minute, and then Ryou asked shakily, _"Who is this?"_

"Your worst nightmare," Miwa said in the same spooky voice. "Use your seven days wisely. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" With that she hung up.

Moe and Kisshu fell over laughing as soon as she hung up. Ichigo was laughing too, but she gasped out, "Miwa, that was priceless!"

"I've always wanted to do that," Miwa said. The cell phone rang again, and Miwa said, "Let's see if Zakuro falls for it."

"Can I try?" Moe asked.

Miwa handed her the phone, and as soon as Moe heard, _"Ichigo?" _she said, "Yer doom is upon ye, mortal fool!" in a perfect spooky voice.

"_Who is this?" _Zakuro asked.

"I represent the ghosts of yer ancestors, and I have come to warn ye that the yellow-haired fool ye work for is the Devil reincarnated," Moe said. "Abandon him or perish!" With that she hung up.

"I wonder who will call next?" Miwa gasped.

"Whoever it is, can I try?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Moe said, just as the phone rang again. "Mint," she said. "Kisshu, go for it!"

Kisshu took the phone, and as soon as he heard, _"Ichigo?" _he said in a deeper, spooky voice, "You have dialed the wrong number. Prepare for annihilation at the hands of the Mad Ax-Man of Kai! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Then he hung up.

"Hey, let's prank-call Pai!" Miwa said.

"K," Moe said. "Kisshu, give me the phone."

Kisshu handed her the phone, and she dialed Pai's number, then waited. Finally Pai shouted, _"Where the HELL did you get my number, Mew Ichigo!?"_

"Mew Ichigo has ceased to exist," Moe said in a spooky voice. "Be warned- the plague of pink will soon overtake you, and you shall go insane!"

"_Who the heck is this?" _Pai asked warily.

"I'm the pink pony from beyond the rainbow! Would you like a pot of gold?" Moe asked in a cheerful little girl voice. All she heard was a click, and then nothing. "Damn, he hung up," Moe said.

"Who should we do next?" Miwa asked.

"Treehugger," Kisshu said- just as they heard teleportation.

They all turned to see Pai looking absolutely furious. "Hi Pai," Kisshu said. "What happened? Did Taruto spill soda on your computer again?"

"NO, some girl called me, and when I find out which one of these three it is, that girl is DOOMED," Pai said.

"You got something against pink ponies?" Moe asked. She smirked when smoke started coming out of Pai's ears. "Before you start dooming me, let's go somewhere else," Moe said. "I don't want to destroy Ichigo's room."

Pai snarled and grabbed her, then teleported off. "He's doomed," Ichigo commented. "Not to mention Moe's going to drive him insane while she's beating him up. Still, that was hilarious."

"I'll say, I haven't had that much fun in a long time," Kisshu said. Ichigo's cell phone rang again, and Kisshu looked at the caller ID. "Blondie again," he sighed.

"Let's make it seem normal," Miwa said. Kisshu sighed and handed Ichigo the phone.

"Hi Ryou, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"_Someone told me I have seven days to live!" _Ryou said, panicked.

"Have fun in hell," Ichigo said. "Was there anything else?"

"_Where are you?" _Ryou asked.

"Home, and I was sleeping, so can you bug someone else about your last week on Earth?" Ichigo asked. "I'm not particularly interested in your paranoia."

"_Maybe Lettuce will be more sympathetic…." _Ryou grumbled, and hung up.

Ichigo giggled. "He's panicking about having seven days to live," she said. "Miwa, that was the best idea ever!"

"Thanks," Miwa said, smirking. "Of course, he probably has less than seven days to live."

"I wonder if Zakuro's panicking…." Kisshu said thoughtfully. "I bet Mint is."

"That would be fun to watch…." Miwa said.

Suddenly Moe teleported back in and said, "Mission accomplished; Blondie, Zakuro, and Mint are scared out of their wits now! Oh, and Pai went down in flames."

"Great!" Miwa said. "Hey, it's dark out already."

"Yeah, it's about 8," Moe said. "Should we go to bed?"

"Sure," Miwa said. "Ichigo needs to rest anyways."

"Where am I sleeping?" Kisshu asked.

"With Ichigo; she likes cuddling," Miwa said. Ichigo squeaked and turned red. "Moe, did you bring sleeping bags?" Miwa asked.

"Yeah," Moe said. "I take it we're sleeping on the floor in here?"

"Yep," Miwa said.

"Why are you two sleeping in here?" Kisshu asked.

"In case Ichigo needs something," Moe said. "And to make sure YOU don't do anything."

Kisshu sighed. Moe and Miwa glared at him and said together, "Good night." It sounded more like a command.

Kisshu took his boots off, and looked at Ichigo, who was half-asleep. He carefully slid into bed next to her, and laid back, feeling her snuggle against him as she fell asleep. The light went out, and he heard rustling as Moe and Miwa settled down too.

Kisshu heard the girls' breathing even out, but he couldn't fall asleep. He felt Ichigo slip her arms around his waist, and looked down. She was fast asleep. He knew he wasn't going to get to sleep easily, so he started stroking her hair. She leaned into his hand, purring.

This didn't help Kisshu sleep for some reason, and as he petted Ichigo, he thought, _I shouldn't have called her a toy. If I hurt her enough to make her try to commit suicide, I don't really deserve to be with her. Why does she still love me?_

Suddenly he heard Miwa say, _She loves you because she can't stop loving you. Aren't you the same way? Her rejections hurt, but you kept trying. Unfortunately, she had to hold it inside, how much she loved you. She couldn't tell you without Blondie on her case, so we were the only ones she could talk to. She never tried to kill herself before, but she's been getting more and more depressed._

_Why didn't I see this earlier? _Kisshu asked.

_She made sure you wouldn't, _Miwa sighed. _She didn't want the others to kill you, and decided that she wouldn't tell you her feelings, and pretend she didn't like you. But the toy comments were killing her, so she believed you'd laugh it off if she told you her feelings. That's why she never told you. She used to be so happy and carefree. I miss the old Ichigo; before Blondie wrecked her life. And I'll be honest; before you broke her heart._

_How can I fix this? _Kisshu asked.

_She needs you to stay with her, _Miwa said. _Her parents are gone most of the time; she's lonely. And like I said earlier, she needs you to stop teasing her. She doesn't like being angry. I know you think it's cute, but if you keep teasing her, she won't cheer up. She's been faking being happy, and she's gotten really good at it. Moe and I have gotten good at it too; we need to stay strong for her sake._

_Does staying with her mean I can live with her? _Kisshu asked hopefully.

_She'd like that, _Miwa said. _And we'll take her parents down if they don't like it. Moe and I know we have to keep you two together at all costs. I don't think any of us want a repeat of today._

_You're right; I never want to see that again, _Kisshu said. _I need Ichigo too._

_Good, _Miwa said. _You're having trouble sleeping, aren't you?_

_Yeah…. _Kisshu said.

He heard Miwa get up, then felt her hand on his forehead. He started to feel sleepy, and soon he was asleep.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu woke up to someone shaking him. He sleepily opened his eyes, and saw all three of the girls looking down at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mint, Zakuro, and Blondie are on their way here; Lettuce called," Moe said. "We need you to protect Ichigo if one of them gets in; we're going to fight."

Kisshu went from sleepy to alert in about two seconds, and said, "Okay, good luck."

Moe and Miwa smirked. "Thanks," they said. "Oh, and Blondie can turn into a gray kitten, so watch out for gray kittens."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. The doorbell rang just then, and Moe and Miwa ran out.

Listening as the front door was opened, Ichigo and Kisshu heard Moe say, "So, where's Blondie?"

"None of your business, just let us in," Mint said.

"You want Ichigo? You'll have to go through us first," Miwa snarled.

"We don't want Ichigo, we want Kisshu," Zakuro said.

"Well, tough luck," Moe snarled. "You can't have either of them!"

There was silence for a minute, then Mint shrieked, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TWO GET _SWORDS!?"_

"None of YOUR business, Birdy," Miwa said. "Let's go."

Kisshu and Ichigo heard teleportation, and silence. "They don't want to destroy the house," Ichigo told Kisshu.

"That's thoughtful," Kisshu said, smiling. He looked out the window, and his smile faded. "Koneko-chan, is that the kitten Moe and Miwa were talking about?" he asked.

Ichigo looked, and said, "Yup, that's Blondie. He can only stay that way for ten minutes, or he'll be a cat permanently."

The kitten turned back into Ryou, and he snarled, "Ichigo, why did you tell him that?"

"You're going to die today; what does it matter?" Ichigo asked.

Ryou snarled and took out a knife as Ichigo said, "Kisshu, Miwa took the no-teleporting spell off of you."

"Good," Kisshu said, as he took out his swords. Ryou climbed into the room, and lunged at Kisshu with his knife. Kisshu let one of his swords disappear, and side-stepped Ryou's lunge. Then he grabbed Ryou's wrist, and twisted, causing him to drop the knife. Kisshu kicked it out of reach, and smashed Ryou to the floor. Going over to the knife, Kisshu picked it up, and making sure Ryou was watching, snapped it in half with his bare hands. "What's next, Blondie?" he asked, smirking.

Ryou snarled and lunged again. This time Kisshu waited, then as he got close, grabbed Ryou by the throat. Ryou tried to loosen Kisshu's grip, but Kisshu was much stronger than him, and he was running out of air. Suddenly Kisshu twisted his hand, snapping Ryou's neck. Ryou went limp, and Kisshu let him fall, then checked for a pulse. "He didn't last long," he commented.

Ichigo started clapping. "Nice, Kisshu," she said. "What are we doing about the body?"

"I'll just incinerate it," Kisshu said. He created an energy ball, and incinerated the body.

Moe and Miwa teleported in a minute later, and Miwa said, "We dropped Mint and Zakuro off at the Café after making it clear that harming either of you is a VERY bad idea. I take it Blondie's dead?"

"Yup," Kisshu said proudly.

"Lettuce and Pudding are busy convincing Pai to form a truce; we should be good to go soon," Moe said.

"Good," Ichigo said.

"Aoyuck is Deep Blue's human host, so we'll go kill him," Miwa said. "Have fun here."

"We will, good luck," Kisshu said.

Moe and Miwa teleported out, and Kisshu asked, "Can we kiss now?"

Ichigo giggled and said, "Sure."

**I'll leave the rest to your imagination; plz Review!**


End file.
